The Glorious Taste of Revenge
by DramioneInLove
Summary: When a few Gryffindors decide, on Christmas Eve, to kidnap and torture Draco Malfoy, escapee of Azkaban, they think it's all fun. But when they awake, hungover, wands missing and locked in the house, a nightmare begins...Submission for hp Scroogemas 2013. Several warnings inside.


**Title**: The Glorious Taste of Revenge

**Summary**: When a few Gryffindors decide, on Christmas Eve, to kidnap and torture Draco Malfoy, escapee of Azkaban, they think its all fun. But when they awake, hungover, wands missing and locked in the house, a nightmare begins...

**Author**: DramioneInLove

**Prompter**: Asentia #18

**Beta**: hpbeta

**Pairing**: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas/Parvati Patil

**Rating**: NC-17

**Word count**: ard 7,600

**Warnings**: Alcohol abuse, Drunk characters, Pregnancy, Non-Con sex, Use of Imperius and torture curses, Torture, Strong profanity, Cannibalism, Character Death, Immoral Ending, Forced Orgasm, Forced Abort, Others.

**List of characters**: Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley.

…

THIS IS A VERY DARK FIC WITH GRAPHIC TORTURE, RAPE AND CANNIBALISM. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Ah yeah, and don't take me for a madwoman either. This isn't a kink. It's just fit for the fest and I liked writing it. Anyway, you are warned.

…

One red-faced, happy Ron Weasley came bursting through the front doors of Wand House, and, while merrily swinging his wand around to add mistletoe to the entrance, started booming out in a mock tenor voice:

"Christmas time to be jolly, tra la la la la..."

Giggles erupted from a window on the first floor as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil listened to his singing. The pretty, curly blonde with baby blue eyes winked to her boyfriend, and the two nineteen-year-old girls left the window, rolling their eyes back and laughing. In the garden, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were in a heated discussion over which tree to put in which corridor. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley on his arm, strolled about, a lazy, huge grin on his face to this first ever Christmas in Wand House, pointing out different items of decorum. Hermione Granger was suckling on a lemon bonbon, humming softly and reading intently the Yule menu that she had just put together.

It would be their first ever Christmas together outside of Hogwarts and they were looking forward to it. All eight of them had decided to rent Wand House as a remembrance to those who were not here to celebrate Christmas anymore, those who died while battling against Voldemort.

After the war, the Ministry had decided to simply burn Malfoy Manor down to the ground. Proof had been found that at least twelve murders had happened in the place, as well as numerous other crimes. Narcissa had been banished from the country as punishment, and was said to live in one of her family's several vacation homes in Italy, alone. Lucius had been sent to Azkaban where he died a few months later, committing suicide. Draco, his only child, was still in the jail, as he would be until the end of his life.

Hearing what Draco Malfoy had really done during the war surprised Harry, Ron and Hermione to no end. They had thought that the man was simply trying to save his snivelling arse and his parents, but as it appeared, Draco was no novice to crime. Whereas he never had the guts to level his wand upon one Albus Dumbledore, that was the only person able of stopping him.

As it turned out, Draco was convinced of nine murders, as well as torture, and other awful things, the worst probably being the fact that he had actually eaten parts of the bodies of his dead victims. Thus, Draco Malfoy was a cannibal and a true madman and, reminded one shuddering jury member, nine was only those that they had proof of Draco being the killer. The count could have really been much more.

So, the Ministry decided to knock down the cursed Malfoy Manor, named in the Wizarding world "The Dark Lord of Housing". But people would still want to remember the awful things that happened here, so Harry proposed to build a house out of his own money on top of the ancient planting. Wand House was born, a beautiful, Victorian-styled, red-walled little mansion, with wisteria flowing up the walls, and a nice French garden. It was a peaceful little bit of paradise. Around the year, it was freely open to anyone who wished to come and inspire oneself for writing or art in the marvelous countryside, or who wanted to come to the redone place where so many perished.

For Christmas, however, it had been a last minute decision that the eight of them would be having a party together, and Harry had proposed that they take Wand House for that purpose. They would close the grounds for a few days. It was December 24 and, in a few hours, they would be drunk and enlightened by great food.

All was well.

…

The household was in an uproar of joy and friendship, and it was snickering that Seamus and Ron decided to go and have a pee in the freezing, frosty night. Lavender was already drunk and had decided that everything, from the color of her robes to the taste of the brandy, was absolutely hilarious. Dean was waltzing with a broom around the big sitting room floor, in the same state as the blonde. Parvati and Hermione were pealing in laughter at Ginny's descriptions of some fan club that followed her Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies, everywhere. Harry was stuttering, trying to find his words in the mush of vodka in his system, to explain to the wall how important it was to know how to Stupefy a kitten, because a kitten could, of course, present the most terrible threat.

Everything was running smoothly in a world of alcohol and partying when Ron and Seamus left to water some bushes.

Everything clattered back to normal when the two boys came back in, proudly pushing and pulling a petrified, filthy, blond-haired person between them.

Silence descended upon the room as one very pissed off, and mostly, one very Azkaban-free, Draco Malfoy glared back at everyone.

"Malfoy," slurred Dean, taking an aggressive step forward. "Aren't ye in Azkaban? How d'ye escape, ye blusterin' bastard? What, by Circe's hot tits, are ye doin' trespassin' on our land?"

Malfoy's eyes conveyed murder. He must have thought that the estate was still his own, and even so, finding your worst enemies throwing a feast on your old lands must be so humiliating. However, petrified, he could only glare.

"We should turn him back to Azkaban, this instant," said nervously Hermione, throttling her bottle of wine from which she was freely drinking. "We should turn him in to the Ministry."

"Oh, Hermione, you're such a tease! We can have a bit of fun first," exclaimed Ron, snarling in Malfoy's direction. "We found the bastard lurking behind some rose bush. He didn't have a wand and seemed to be spying on us. Now, Malfoy. I've never avenged my brother's death, you see."

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Ron," muttered Hermione.

She looked around. Harry was the only one who seemed unsure, as her. The others, be it alcohol or hatred, only seemed to wait for the first stone to be tossed before descending on the unfortunate prey like falcons in for the kill.

"Well I bloody well think it is," snapped Ginny, coming to stand next to her brother. "Fred was killed by his lot. And you know he's the worst. For Merlin's sake, he's been roasting people's cocks, fingers and hearts with a few onions before snacking upon it! Honestly, Hermione. We shouldn't even let him leave this place alive. A beating and a good bit of humiliation should be a minimum."

Hermione glanced once more at Harry, who dropped his gaze to the floor. As it seemed, he didn't like the idea but he could not deny his girlfriend her revenge wish. So, Hermione's shoulders slumped and she sighed:

"We turn him in, first thing tomorrow morning. As for tonight..."

Dean produced his wand with a dark smile.

"Fer tonight, lass, I guess we can chain the bloomin' dickhead up ter a wall and take turns."

Cheers greeted his proposal, and while they chained Malfoy to the wall, Parvati lifted a heavy bottle of Whisky.

"Now, may I propose a drink, to the capture and due torture of one Draco Malfoy!"

Whistles went around the room, and people rushed forward with empty glasses to get served On The Rocks.

And booze finally took hold of them all.

…

Hermione groaned and shifted. Merlin, when did her bed become so small? She managed to open one eye, a migraine quickly wavering her vision, and sat up.

Indeed, she had fallen asleep on the sofa. She wrinkled her nose upon seeing the empty bottles littering the room, sauce stains on the carpet, the dining table in a true mess...hadn't Dean danced on top of it with a chair or something? A window was broken, letting a draught of frosty air drift through the room that still reeked of Black Phoenix fags. Someone had obviously thrown up somewhere too. She grunted and leaned back into the cushions, noting with a smile that all of them had slept in the same room last night. Yes. They had decided that together, right? They were surveying something...something that...could have escaped...what? She shivered. In the haze of her head, she could not remember, and shrugged.

Harry was lying on the opposite sofa, snoring softly, in an endearing manner, and Ginny was curled on top of him, her gracious face pinched in a pained expression of sleeping off the hangover. Seamus was wrapped in bright pink satin ribbon and had been thrust under the Christmas tree, almost naked, and was snoring. Bellowing, more like. Dean and Parvati were lying on the carpet, curled into the same blanket, and Hermione was sure that the two of them had kissed last night, at the very least. Ron was leaning against the wall, Lavender's head in his lap. They were all asleep.

Stretching like a cat, Hermione jumped to her feet and trudged along to the broken window. She was searching for her wand to repair it. She didn't find the fine, vine item, and panicked quickly, before realising that it couldn't have left on its own, and one of her friends must have it. She relaxed and glanced outside, stifling a gasp that it was already late evening on Christmas day.

"Hey."

She swirled around to see Harry smiling at her and bent forward to kiss his rubbly cheek.

"Hi you. Sleep well?"

"Could have been better," winced the Chosen One.

Hermione motioned to the window, stifling a laugh. Harry winced again:

"Ouch, rough times."

"Do you think that we should wake them up? I mean, it is already night and they'll probably want a Hangover Headloose Potion."

Harry glanced at their friends, then nodded and they went to wake them.

"Oh Merlin's arsecheeks," growled Parvati. "Oh, by Circe's slick cunt. A potion, and fast, please."

Dean drew himself up, and kissed quickly the girl on the forehead. Hermione grinned. At least she hadn't dreamed that part. Parvati flushed a pretty magenta, and Dean strode out of the room to the bathroom a floor above, where Lavender had stocked a whole cauldron of the potion.

The first step of what would become an atrocious nightmare had been taken.

…

Trying to ignore the pulsing of blood inside his head, Dean managed to cross the corridor, haul his sorry self up the stairs, and strode forward towards the bathroom.

When suddenly, he felt a whisk of breeze behind him, and something hard clattered down upon his unsuspecting scalp, before he went out cold.

…

Dean awoke some time later, wincing at the intense throbbing. What the hell had happened? As it all sank in, he managed to open his eyes, and saw that he was lying on a table top, his wrists and ankles tightly secured in iron wrought chains. The room was plunged in darkness, and he guessed that he must be somewhere in the attic of Wand House. A few candles flickered enough to give the room an uneasy glow, enchanted to float in midair.

Opposite him, a sight made his heart burst in fear: eight wands were stuck to the wall with magic. He gulped, and spotted a shifting person approaching.

Dean looked up into the cold, beautiful, face of one Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," he exclaimed, startled.

The blond offered him a smug smirk.

"Time to awaken, Sleeping Beauty," drawled the criminal.

Dean blinked.

"Malfoy! What the fuck are you doing here! Why am I attached to a bloody table! Our wands-"

"What a lot of useless questions," cut sourly Malfoy before slowly pacing down to Dean's feet. "The only question you have to ask yourself, Thomas, is: what is going to happen to me now? You are, after all, in the clutches of a famous villain and notorious human eater. I think you have a little idea of what is going to happen to yourself now, don't you?"

Pure terror enlighted Dean's dark face. He struggled against his bonds.

"It is healthy to feel afraid, you know," Malfoy smiled knowingly. "After what your lot did to me last night, though I doubt you remember given your state of hangover, I just can't help myself. You are all going to suffer."

Dean tried to talk back, but Malfoy produced a sharp butcher's knife and tested the blade onto the poor victim's right palm, making him wince.

"And don't forget," whispered tauntingly Malfoy. "No one can hear you. No one will rescue you. Only I have magic now..."

…

Seamus munched slowly on a French croissant, yawning between two bites, then suddenly said,

"Where's Dean? Thought that 'e wes gonna bring back some potion."

The others shrugged it off, and Ginny muttered,

"I don't know. Probably throwing up. However, I would like to know where my wand is."

Hermione perked up and asked,

"Yours is missing as well?"

The beautiful redhead nodded and Hermione frowned.

"Strange. Does anyone else have their wand missing?"

"Well, yeah," pointed out Harry. "Everyone."

Ron groaned and rolled over on the rug.

"Merlin's left warted buttock, I hope we didn't do anything stupid last night, such as throw the wands down the toilet or such. I can't handle that."

Parvati stood up and moaned, clutching her head,

"Bullshit. I'm going to lose it. I'm going after Dean. He left a half hour ago, what in Circe's name is he fucking doing?"

She stomped out, and the others waited.

…

Parvati whimpered as she spotted the eight wands stuck to the wall. One, Dean's, as she recognised, was broken in two. Hers was just next to his. She tried again to wriggle the iron chains off, and a soft voice stopped her.

"Which twin are you? The Griffin or the Raven?"

She stilled, and gazed up in horror to see a handsome blond smirking down at her.

"Malfoy," she gasped. "What the fuck-"

He tutted in annoyance.

"Such language out of the mouth of a woman. Do not fret, though. In a second, you will have enough to scream out as many nasty words as you wish."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Azkaban!"

"Ah, yes. But I escaped, did I not? Guess that is the good thing of being a snake Animagus. You can just slither your way without anyone noticing."

"We..."

Flashes of the evening haunted the young woman. Ron and Seamus, dragging him in. Dean, chaining him to a wall. She remembered hitting him several times across the face, drawing blood. She remembered Ron pulling his pants down and pissing on the boy's bleeding face...she paled. Draco Malfoy was a murderer and a cannibal. She was in a bad, a very bad situation.

"Where is Dean?"

"Oh? Your little boyfriend? I wonder, Patil, if you remember sucking him off in front of everyone last night? I have to say, though, that you all drunk so much that no-one shall ever remember that. It would be good for you if you were not going to die in the next few minutes. As for...Dean, yes? Well, sweetheart, I must say. When I was finished with him he didn't have any voice to scream like a virgin girl any more. It only took ten minutes to destroy him. Then I came in for the kill..."

Draco produced a sawchain and ignored her sudden screeching upon seeing the already bloodied item:

"Though I must say, your man did have the most delicious fingers..."

He offered her a charming smile and placed the chain above her left ankle before cutting down, giggling madly at her screams and at the blood pumping out to spray the walls.

.

"I'm sure we forgot something about last night."

Lavender rolled her eyes:

"Of course we did, Harry. We forgot everything about last night. Even Hermione was wasted."

Silence took over the sitting room once more. Suddenly, Lavender stood up, stretching out and frowning in pain,

"I'm going outside. It was a silly idea to let Parvati search for Dean. I'm positive they are making out in a random bedroom. Well, while we wait for them, I'm undoing my hangover by going out into the snow."

She hurried into the corridor and ran back in a minute later, worried:

"The doors and windows are all locked! We can't get out!"

Seamus snickered and followed her:

"Stupid bint. I'm sure you're so hungover you can't even find the blasted knob."

"Says the man who woke up naked except for a nice pink wrapping," she sneered.

He took a hold upon the doorknob with flourish, sending her a withering look, and pushed. Then pulled. Then panicked.

They came back to the others and Harry stood up, seeing Seamus' worried glance:

"Try to break a window, will yer," commanded Seamus.

Harry picked up a piece of furniture destroyed by their hard partying, and threw it against a pane, only to have the thing bounce against an invisible shield. They all gaped.

"Shit," muttered Ron. "Imagine we locked ourselves in and _then_ threw our wands down the loo?"

"Stop with that bloody loo!" snapped Hermione, searching the mantleplace, "We don't have any Floo Powder anymore. And Apparation is out of question. What have we done?"

Harry gazed at her thoughtfully.

"I'm sure we forgot something really big about last night..."

"Yeah," muttered Ron again. "Like-"

"If you are going to joke about wands and toilets anymore, Ronald," wailed Lavender, clearly panicked, "I quit you!"

Ron appeared taken aback, and Ginny smoothly stepped in.

"Here's what we are going to do. Let's go search for our wands, Floo powder, an owl, or anything to get us out of this mess, right? Search the whole house and be back here in an hour."

They nodded trustingly. Seamus added,

"Everyone on 'is or 'er own, so that we can search the whole place in such lil time, right?"

"Right."

They stepped out of the sitting room and spread themselves all over the house.

Lavender started with the attic, she decided. The door moaned as she entered to see a strange, terrifying scene.

The place was candle-lit, the candles floating around a table with iron chains attached, soaked in blood. Eight wands, their wands! Were stuck to a wall. She frowned in confusion. Dean and Parvati's were snapped in pieces. Hers, next to Parvati's, was facing the table.

And there was blood absolutely everywhere. Decking the table, sprayed on the walls and even ceiling, leaking to the ground, smothering the chains, everywhere.

Just as Lavender opened her perfect little mouth to scream, something hard smacked her nape and she went out cold.

…

"What does this mean?" she moaned as Draco licked his lips slowly.

"Oh, I think it means you are going to die, beauty. You are a pretty little morsel and I would grant you the honor of fucking you before killing you, see, but I happen to be reserving that for someone else tonight. Besides, you are the Weasel's slut, and I don't want his sloppy rests."

"Please," she begged, and her voice could have made a Dementor cry. "Please..."

He snorted, softly wiping her tears away.

"No need to plead, dear," he tsked. "I already said that my cock was for someone else tonight."

"No, don't hurt me, please!"

He shot Lavender a bored look while producing a machete.

"Honey, you are not fit to be a Gryffindor, are you. When Thomas died, he only screamed. When the lonely twin died, she was out cold. You are the only one to have pleaded for your life. I am deceived, love. Very unhappy. My, you are going to suffer for that."

He approached her writhing, taut body, ignoring her as he tried to decide where to start.

"You are not the most important of them all, so it will have to be quick," he added, disappointed, "but still. You come to party in my estate. You actually tried to choke me last night, did you know? You let your redhead buffoon pee in my face and you made him cum in my eyes and mouth. You are a nasty little bitch. You'll pay."

He offered her a crazed smirk before bringing the machete down upon a shoulder.

.

As Seamus strutted across a corridor, he didn't notice a long, beautiful, albino snake, big enough to choke a deer, approaching him from behind. Didn't notice either the snake turn to a man's form. He did, however, feel the blow across his head, and jumped away. His head felt like explosing, throbbing as it was, and was bleeding hard, coating his shoulders and back. He turned around to face Draco Malfoy, smiling, coated in blood, holding a broken vase.

"Hello, Finnegan," whispered the criminal. "How are you today?"

Seamus tried to open his mouth, to call for help, but only a gurgling sound escaped him. He tiptoed back, desperate, wanting to run, but only managed to advance slowly. All the while, Draco's taunting, cruel, laugh surrounded his efforts. At last, Seamus, with a shiver, fainted. Draco levitated him back to the attic.

.

"Now, why are you crying," tutted Draco with a warning glance as the hot iron needles hovered over Seamus' bare stomach. "I thought you were supposed to be a man."

"What have yer done, yer bastard," shrieked Seamus. "Ter Dean, Parvati, Lavender!"

"You really want to know? I would describe, but you see, I don't have much time. I have many people to kill after you. Did you know that the blond bitch, Brown, was pregnant? I was surprised myself. As you have it, a few weeks-year-old baby growing in a stomach isn't that tasty. Guess I did a big favor for society. The brat must have been the Weasel's. I should be given the Order of Merlin, first class."

He sighed and plunged a needle into the wizard's ribs, causing Seamus to scream in intense pain as blood spurted from the wound and his skin sizzled.

"Let's have a bit fun, shall we?"

.

"What do you mean, disappeared?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny stared wide-eyed into Hermione's face.

"As I say. Our wands, along with the powder and Dean, Parvati, Lavender and Seamus have disappeared."

"Well, they can't have got out of the house," reminded Ginny, "and unless they all fell down the cellar stairs and died..."

"Shit," muttered Harry, before falling down onto a sofa, white as snow.

"Harry? Love, what's the matter?"

"I just remembered what we all forgot in our drunken state," he whispered. "Last night, Draco Malfoy was here."

Ron's jaw dropped, Hermione paled and Ginny went slack.

"Oh shit," mumbled Ron. "How could we forget that?"

"We were drunk," reminded Hermione slowly. "Bugger! He must have escaped from the chains, took our wands and the powder, and shut us in with magic."

"Do you think he hurt them?" screeched Ginny. "He's a murderer and a cannibal!"

"If he touched Lav," started Ron in a deadly voice, "I'll kill him, slowly and painfully..."

"Perhaps..."

"Lav's pregnant," Ron cut his sister. "We were waiting three months to tell you. She's two months pregnant."

He jumped to his feet, ghastly white, and ran for the door.

"Ron, no!" screamed Harry. "We must stay here, together, to protect each other..."

"Stay together you three," came Ron's reply. "I'm getting my girl and my child back!"

Hermione munched on her nails, worried.

"What do we do?"

"Let's fetch him," decided Harry, "but let's stay together."

They hurtled out into the corridor. Ron was already long gone.

.

"Weasley," said sadly Draco. "I was waiting for your sister to come out first. You only came after, before Potter."

"You sick ferret," snarled Ron. "What have you done?"

"I know that you tend to be slow, Weasley," drawled the blond, "but still. Three guesses, right? Look around you. What does it look like?"

"Let them go," ordered Ron. "Lavender is pregnant, you mad son of a bitch. Let her go."

"It's not really like you can order everyone around now," mused Draco, crossing his arms. "When you decided to capture me yesterday to have a bit of fun, you let go of all chance of survival. Here, your status as a war hero won't get you anywhere. You are going to die, and I'm doing it slowly."

Draco produced a wicked-looking wand that Ron would have recognised anywhere. Bellatrix's.

"Crucio," hummed Draco.

.

"Come on, he couldn't have disappeared that fast. He must be somewhere."

"Really, Harry? Then explain how come he doesn't answer when we call?"

"Because he doesn't want us to drag him back to safety? Please, Gin..."

"Don't please me, Harry James Potter," snapped back the redhead. "My brother is in danger, you utter jerk, and I won't rest until I find him."

With that, Ginny stormed off, Harry and Hermione close on her tail. The redhead beauty rolled her eyes and suddenly, everything went black for the three of them.

.

"An Instantum Nox," explained proudly Draco. "Then I only had to creep up and slap you until you passed out. Bet that Potter and Granger, the bumbling fool and his favorite Mudblood, are down there, still trying to inch out of the darkness."

"I suppose you killed them? My brother, our friends..." spat Ginny, giving him a furious glare.

"That I did, dear."

"And me. You are going to kill me. And try to kill Harry and Hermione, aren't you?"

"There you are wrong, princess," he answered, wondering which weapon he would use for her. "I'm killing you and Potter, for sure. But Granger..." his voice trailed off and he sighed. "I will have to punish her. But in the end...I don't know why I'm telling you that anyway, love. Not like you're going anywhere now. Well, except in the end of the attic, with your dead friends. Or in any case, what's lfet of them."

"You madman," she said darkly. "Fuck you. I swear that I'll give up Paradise just to have a chance to torture you in Hell."

He simply chuckled, deciding on fire. "You are the only Weasley I've ever had a little bit of admiration for. I bet that seconds from dying, you'll still be cursing me, hey? That fiery character of yours...I would stick my cock between your thighs, but you see...someone else is getting that tonight."

She blanched and spat,

"I so wish that you'll devour her alive like the rest of us, you twisted fucker. She doesn't deserve that."

"So you think lovemaking is worse than this? Weird child."

"That's rape, not lovemaking."

"You don't know anything, little fool. Let's start by burning your tongue, shall we? I do think that you need to learn to think before speaking. Incendio!"

.

"Ginny," yelled Harry, throwing open all the doors he met, ignoring the sun rising over the trees outside. "Ginny, love, reply! Ginny! Ron, Dean, Lav, Parvat! Answer me! Ginny!"

Hermione's face was streaked with tears as she ran behind Harry, helping him in his search, entering swiftly each room and racing back out. They burst up the stairs into the attic.

Hermione screamed her lungs out as she was met with the sight of Ginny's body, only able to recognise it because of the long, blood-matted red hair. The naked body was still smoking, teeth bare because her lips had burnt, and eyelids missing. Blood covered her, reddening the burnt flesh. The stink of burnt skin was overwhelming and Hermione fell to her knees to throw up.

Harry was doing the same, especially upon noticing that she was still breathing. Hardly, but she was, and several other bodies were resting in the end of the room. He screamed.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, smirking, and petrified both of them. Then, he raised a knife, and plunged it through Ginny's heart, still looking Harry in the eye. The poor girl was so far gone that she barely jerked before stilling forever. Draco undid the chains with a move of the wand, and levitated the corpse to the pile, before adding,

"She had the most sweet tongue."

His gaze then left Harry to stop upon Hermione, mouth open in a silent scream.

"Hello, my love. Mind if I finish with Potter before we can be together?"

He flicked his wand and she sagged to the floor, asleep. With a cruel grin, the madman then levitated Harry to the slab and chained him down before taking the Petrifying curse off. Harry cast him a wicked glance and started to twist and turn to no avail in his bonds.

Draco played with a razor, leaning coolly against the bloody wall, gazing back, amused.

"Well, well, well. If the Dark Lord could see the famous Potter now. He'd have a field day. Cum in his pants at the sight. But I wanted since we first met to have my own way with you, bastard. Revenge and all that stuff. I just couldn't leave you to die from an Avada of His hand now, could I? The allmighty Potter is too good for that simple, stupid death, right?"

Harry cursed him loudly and Draco sneered.

"Over the night, I've killed all of your friends. I ate a part of them all. A finger here, an unborn child there, a vulva here again. Oh, Ginny's tongue, and the Weasel's toes. Now, the question is, what part of Boy Wonder shall I eat?" Draco sighed in almost lustful longing. "It has to be something special, after all. I was hoping to snack on your heart, but I would have to kill you for that, wouldn't I? It would be better if I ate something from you in front of you."

He offered his enemy a lethal smile.

"You should have seen Ginny's eyes when I gobbled her roasted tongue, you know."

It was too much. Harry managed to quirk his head to a side, and vomited.

"Too bad," muttered Draco. "But please, play up the show, Potter. You are, after all, my masterpiece."

"Hermione," croaked Harry. "What-"

"Oh, but I have no intention to eat her," replied Draco, eyes twinkling. "She is mine. Always has been, really. She is the reason I escaped jail. She is the reason I came to you. We have been separated for too long."

"You are sick," spat Harry, "if you think Hermione will want anything to do with you."

"Bet?" asked calmly Draco. "She will love me. I shall punish her for not coming to me, but she will fall for me. All the women have. But she's different, isn't she? She is mine."

"You love her," realised Harry.

Draco's steady face answered him.

"And you think that killing her friends shall win her over? Are you insane?"

Draco chuckled evenly.

"Oh, Potter. You know I'm insane. But I had to seek vengeance upon you lot. You did throw me to Azkaban. But when Hermione sees that we are really made to be together, she will forgive me."

"Hermione will only even remotely approach liking you," replied Harry, "when you die."

Draco glared.

"We'll see, won't we? Ah, right, we won't. I will. You'll be maggot food then. You know what, Potter? You are cheeky. How about I get a taste of your cheeks? Then your heart and brains. Yes, that's decided. I'm going to skin you alive."

He strolled up, razor bared.

.

"Awake. Love, awake."

Hermione groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Someone was gently tapping her cheeks and stroking her hair. She moaned softly and noticed that she was lying on a bed in one of the rooms. A few inches from her face was the beautiful one of Draco Malfoy.

She shreiked and curled back while he smiled gently and stood.

"How are you, Granger?"

She stilled, completely shocked, then blurted out:

"How am I? How am I? You...you...where are my friends?"

"Why, honey, dead, of course," he chuckled. "You knew that already."

She screamed, trying to back out of her chains that she hadn't noticed before, but Draco, cross, muttered a Silencing Spell. He noted how beautiful she was, even with a red face and tears streaming down her cheeks, mouth wide open in a silent howl. He tutted.

"Love, don't fret. I'm not going to kill you. Only love you."

She glared, wild, and he laughed as her lips started moving frantically.

"What's that, dearest? You know deep down that they had to die. After all they did to me yesterday...they hit me, broke my bones, spat in my face. The Weasel peed and came all over me. His sister used torture on me. The Irish fool tried Legilimency upon me. The Brown cunt strangled me. It goes on and on. But you didn't want to hurt me, did you? You told them from the start to turn me in to the Ministry. And you didn't hurt me, didn't play their stupid games."

He started pacing back and forth while she cried on and on, listening in horror.

"I'm an Animagus; I turn to an albino snake. I remembered how Black escaped Azkaban. I did the same, hiding in one of the boats to shore. Then I came back here. And what did I see? My ancestor's beautiful home, gone, and in its place, this ridiculous house? I learned that it was Potter's doing. And so, I came back last night.

I killed Dean Thomas first. He tried to fuck me last night, know that? Tried to rape my arse. But then he decided that the twin girl was enough. When you all passed out, drunk, I transformed to a snake. I could have done it before and escape what they did, but I had a plan to kill them all. So he was first. I used a knife. I cut off his fingers and toes one by one. Oh, did he scream! That done, I cut off his ridiculous, tiny dick and stuffed it down his throat. Finally I had mercy, slit his throat and broke his wand.

Then came his pretty girlfriend. I used a chainsaw. Cut of her arms and legs...she passed out when I cut the second arm, see. Bit by bit. No fun, so I killed her then.

Brown. The pregnant one. I made her watch as I opened her stomach and destroyed her baby and ate it. She pleaded death. I did not give it to her. She died all on her own like a grown-up. That is, once I let her bleed to death.

The Irish. I stuck hot needles into every part of his body.

The Weasel. I-"

"Stop it!" she screeched, finally managing to throw off the spell, "Shut up! Shut up!"

Hermione went into a frenzy, a true fit, until Draco rolled his eyes and murmured:

"Imperio...there, love, now be quiet. I understand that you don't want to hear it so I shall say no more. I really wanted to have a go with one of your friends, but I didn't. I kept my seed all for you, my love. Potter swore that you hated my guts, that you could never love me back, angel, but we both know that it is not true. We know that deep down, you love me with all your heart, do we not? Otherwise you would have hurt me as well. We are going to marry, Hermione, and have children together. Because we both want it."

He gave her a loving gaze and though she wanted to vomit, she didn't. The curse was enough to make her submit to him. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I will have to punish you, though, understood? You left me in jail instead of coming for me. You didn't try enough to stop your friends. I love you, really, but you must learn that I am your lover, your protector and your true and only master. Now...Crucio!"

She screeched and jerked under the curse, bucking in her bonds. He let it go on and on and on, and on, and only lifted it when she went out cold. He sighed and murmured,

"That will do. Imperio, all again. Rennervate!"

She came to, and he ordered while shaking off his clothes,

"Spread your legs for me."

Crying steadily, she complied, horrified that her body wasn't strong enough to throw off the curse. He smiled softly and trussed up her skirt.

"I would be gentle, dear, but I have waited long enough to fuck you senseless. Lovemaking shall be for later."

He ripped off her tiny black lace knickers, whistling softly as he spread her lips.

"As beautiful as I imagined," he murmured, enchanted, slipping a finger up and down and frowning as he found her bone dry.

"Please," she croaked, "Don't do this..."

"Now, love, I know that you haven't yet found it in yourself to return my attentions," he noted, "but now, each time you open your mouth, the only thing I want to hear is you encouraging me to do this, understand?"

She tried to scream back at him, but more tears leaked out of her eyes as she heard herself say, because of the bloody curse,

"Oh, yes, Draco, please..."

"Mmmh," he moaned as he wet a finger to slide it up and down her slit, "I love hearing that. Now, talk dirty, angel."

"Yes," she echoed as her tears puddled down her face into her hair, "fuck me. I want you to. I want to feel your huge cock ramming inside me, I want you to shag me into the mattress, to take me as you wish and feel your hot, precious seed burning my cunt, please..."

He almost came in his pants, and ordered again,

"I command you to become wet for me."

To her growing horror-had it no end?- she felt his fingers drawing through pure velvety slickness. He moaned and grunted in satisfaction as she continued to speak for him,

"Yes, Draco, I want you to take me in every single hole..."

"I will," he promised snidely, "Now stop talking."

He introduced two fingers into her cunt, thumbing her clit, and withdrew all of a sudden to take off his pants. His cock sprung to attention. Her eyes widened in panick. He was enormous, and rock hard.

He slipped himself between her spread thighs, pumping himself slowly, and ordered,

"When I cum, you shall orgasm."

Then he thrust in balls deep. She screamed out in pleasure. Not because she wanted to, but because he had ordered her to encourage him. He groaned.

"So...fucking...tight..."

Draco started thrusting back and forth, moaning in pleasure, revelling in it, and her groans of delight and timid "more, yes, again" were bringing him over the brink, and fast. He hissed out her name and swore before slamming one last time, then he came, as semen endlessly spilled into her hot channel. As commanded, she met him over the brink, screaming as tidal waves relentlessly assaulted her body.

As he withdrew, they both gazed down at the mess of juices between them, dribbling down on the sheets, and Draco purred happily,

"I hope you bare me a son, love."

She passed out.

.

Hermione had hoped that it was nothing but an alcohol-induced nightmare, but she awoke to a burning sensation between her arsecheeks and sleepily realised that it was all sad reality.

She was lying on her stomach, still chained, and Draco was uttering dirty words as he slowly thrust in and out of her virgin arsehole while she slept. She whimpered and he kissed her nape, murmuring,

"Hello, darling. Sleep well?"

"Please," she managed to say, voice almost none as she had surely screamed too much yesterday, "please...more, Draco, more...fuck me..."

Her heart sank as she realised that the Imperius curse was still standing. He laughed softly and replied,

"Of course, love. As you wish."

Before thrusting in and out at a maddening pace. It hurt, it hurt more than anything, but she could only be quiet or mutter for him to go faster, harder, deeper. She chose the first option.

When he finally came, he flipped her around and kissed her, and she had to snog him right back, all the while wanting to vomit. He had ate humans with that mouth.

"I love you. Tell me the truth, honey. What do you feel for me?"

She glared back and snarled,

"I hate you."

There was such hatred indeed in her voice that he was taken aback, before slapping her across the face so hard that she fell back into the sheets.

"We'll see," he snarked before stalking, naked, out of the room.

Hermione, at last, turned to the side and threw up.

.

It was a long and a short time before he came back, dressed now, and gazed coldly at the woman cowering in the bed. He held her own wand between his long, pale, murderous fingers and lifted it on her.

"I didn't want to come to this, sugar, but you don't leave me any choice," he scolded in an icy voice.

She glared right back.

"I don't give a shit," she snarled. "Go on, kill me, bastard arse. But don't you dare make it easy on me."

"Oh, do you really think I'm going to kill you, when I love you so?" he smiled darkly. "Oh no, dear. I told you that you would be mine."

"No magic can make me really love you," she replied frostily. "But you can try."

"And try I will," he chuckled.

The wand came up.

"Obliviate!"

.

One year later

.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful!"

Hermione batted her hands in delight, looking at the baby unicorn cantering around the private gardens of their safehouse in Switzerland. She turned to her husband and planted a kiss firmly upon his lips.

"I love you," she cooed.

They went to sit on the leather sofa, and she cuddled against him.

A year ago, Draco had saved her from a group of cannibals who had trapped her in a house in England. He had killed them, and had been so caring, so loving of her, after they had raped her and planned to cook her for dinner. He had burned down the house where it had happened. He had brought her to safety here, and she couldn't go to public places or to England anymore because the group's friends were hunting them. But it didn't matter as long as Draco was at her side.

Handsome, loving, wonderful Draco. She had quickly and deeply fallen in love with him. He had remembered her from Hogwarts, where they were friends. She didn't remember much of her life before he had found her, but he thought that maybe the trauma endured because of what the murderous cannibals had done to her erased parts of her mind.

They had married only six months after that. And in seven months, a child would enter the world from their lovemaking.

"Our first Christmas together," she sighed happily. "Next year, baby will be with us. I couldn't be happier, Draco, even if we can't really leave this place. Thank you for everything."

"I love you," he simply answered, kissing her briefly.

"Who would have thought that our life would be like this?"

He smirked darkly into her hair.

"I don't know, love. I really don't know."

.

FIN

.


End file.
